


I am truly the luckiest man

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: Robb and his wife spend a few moments together with there children and Robb realizes just how lucky he truly is.





	I am truly the luckiest man

Your mother had died when you were a small child leaving you to be raised by your father and older brothers except for Lady Catelyn of House Tully, Lysa of House Tully, and your mother y/Bobbi (Your Mothers Name) of house y/m/Bobbi (Your mother maiden name) Were as close as sisters growing up so when Catelyn heard the devastating news she pleaded with her lord husband to allow her dear friends young daughter to be fostered in Winterfell alongside there children. Lord Eddard would have done anything to make his lady wife happy so of course, he agreed. At first, your father was reluctant to see his only daughter shipped away but after some coaxing from the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, he agreed to allow them to host you in there home until you were six and ten where you would return home. You grew up alongside the Stark children, Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy. You were close with every single one of them but you and Robb Stark were inseparable from the moment you arrived. You were in love with each other before you knew what love met. You and the young wolf were stupid children and married in a secret ceremony when you guys were five and ten years. The three parents were furious at first but realized the young love you and Robb shared. They made you guys have an actual wedding and feast. But let's skip fourty two months to the present.   
You sat on the floor of you and Robb shared chamber playing with your children when you heard the door squeak open. You turned your head from your daughter and son to the wooden door to see your husband. Your daughter jumped to her feet running towards her father. “Dada,” She yells. Robb picks her up and starts to tickle the girl of three. You could probably hear her squeals and his laugh throughout the entire castle. A smile grew to your face as you admired the beautiful sight in front of you “come on lets go join mommy and y/s/n (Your son’s name),” The future lord of Winterfell tells y/d/n (Your daughter’s name). She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards you and the babe in your lap. The young wolf sat next to you before saying, “I have missed you love.” “I have missed you too my love even though I saw you a few hours ago,” you teased. “A second away from you is too long,” He jokes back. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed you. When you pulled away he redirected his focus to your son. “daddy didn’t forget about you man,” Robb cooed to your son before unwrapping his arms from your body and taking him from your arms. He began to play with his children as you watched with love and adoration. Hours past as you and Robb spent time with your family until your children were obviously tired. “Robb my wolf it is late and our little wolves are obviously exhausted why don’t you get ready for bed while I put our pups to sleep,” You say softly. You stood up and took your son from your husbands arms before grabbing your daughters hand and leading them down the hall. You laid your babe in his wooden crib before tucking in your daughter. You told them a story and sang them a song as they drifted off to sleep. You stood up and admiring your children when you felt two arms wrap around you and a set of lips kiss your head. “I thought I told you to get ready for bed and I would put the children to sleep you need to rest it is late and you have an early day with the execution tomorrow,” You whisper. “I am the luckiest man ever,” Robb whispers ignoring your previous statement. “I am the luckiest woman,” You whisper back. “I mean it I have the most beautiful children from my wife who just happens to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world and the love of my life the only woman I have ever loved,” Robb confesses emotion evident in his voice. “I am truly the luckiest man,” He whispers in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stories and subscribe


End file.
